Carpe Diem
by atermoyant
Summary: Following the Defiance story line Carpe Diem retells scenes from the show that directly relate to Alak and Christie and adds some extras we don't see.


**Thanks for checking out my story! I must admit it is the first fanfic/story in general that i have ever written and I'm ridiculously nervous about it. As you'll notice from the story my idea was to take scenes we see in the show about Alak and Christie and then write them from their point of view, throwing in the little extras we don't see. This chapter is only half way finished but I'd really love some feedback on how it's going so if anyone has time I'd love to hear what you think and if anyone wants to volunteer to Beta I'd be incredibly grateful. Thanks!**

**Of course none of these characters belong to me and dialog from scenes in the show belongs solely to the shows writers, thanks for letting me play with your characters.**

* * *

I didn't enjoy the feeling of being watched, and up here on the platform there was no way of avoiding the gaze of the crowd below. I was seated with my family, my brothers Quentin and Luke and my father Rafe, in front of the entire town as Mayor Amanda Rosewater addressed the crowd.

"The end of the Pale Wars were a beginning, we all know the story. As the fort burned down around them, members of the Human and Votan armies laid down their weapons. Their various commanding officers ordered them to keep fighting but those soldiers, those Defiant Few, refused. Instead, they banded together to rescue trapped civilians from the wreckage. The power of that one seminal event galvanised the eight races. Word spread around the globe. Others refused to fight. Fifteen years ago today armistice was declared and the Pale Wars ended."

As the crowd applauded my eyes were drawn to the new statue that had been erected in the town square. There was no missing it, twice the height of any human it towered over the people below. The statue showed The Defiant Few, Humans and Votans, rescuing children together on that fateful day during the Pale Wars. Today, in Defiance, the Races live in harmony but that doesn't necessarily mean everybody get's along.

"In celebration of this event I am proud to dedicate this statue and commence this years Armistice Day celebration." With the mention of the party to come the crowd started cheering and Mayor Rosewater attempted to shush them. "Now I have to thank some people, we all know this is only my third week on the job, this project was commissioned by my beloved predecessor Mayor Nicolette Riordon."

"Ex-Mayor, Ex-Mayor" yelled Mayor Nicky from her seat on the platform "It took me eight years to quite this lousy job, you're welcome to it!" Mayor Rosewater smiled at her old friend and continued on. "I also have to thank two benefactors whose generous financial support made today's festivities possible." Oh Lord, I thought to myself, now everyone will definitely be looking at me.

"On my right, Mr. Datak Tarr, His wife Stahma and their son Alak." As Mayor Rosewater introduced the Tarr family and Datak stood to receive the applause I chanced a quick glance at Alak, my first since I'd joined my family on the podium, and noticed his disinterested expression. Really, I thought to myself, he plays the role of apathetic teenager so well.

"On my left the owner of McCawley Mines Raif McCawley and his children, Luke, Quentin and Christie" As his name was called my dad stood to the applause, much louder than that which greeted Datak, and I gave a small smile, I wouldn't want to appear disinterested like some people.

I hear my dad calling out "Defiance! Defiance! Defiance!" and the crowd begins to roar, with everyone so distracted I take my chance and lean forward to look at Alak. It seems ridiculous that we could be sitting so close to each other and yet have to continue with this charade like we're strangers. I know it's risky to be so open but I can't stop looking at him, checking to see how he's reacting and if maybe he's looking at me too.

It's almost as if he can sense me watching him, and he turns towards me. I can't help but smile when I see him and he smiles back at me. Some days it's like I live for these stolen moments, to brush past each other at the market or serve him at the diner. I'm dragged out of my daze when Luke leans in front of me to catch Alak's eye. I can only imagine the look on his face is pure hatred, just another reminder why these moments are stolen.

* * *

I held the flask up to my lips and took a long drink, it burned on it's way down my throat but after all of the festivities today I was exhausted, there's only so much smiling and polite conversation a girl can take. When the celebration in the town square had died down and Dad had finally gone home I'd taken the opportunity to head to a street party in The Hollows. Despite the slow movements of the Castithans on the dance floor the party was a hive of activity, it felt like every young person in Defiance was here but I was only looking out for one particular Castithan.

I felt his presence before he said anything, the sensation of someone standing just a little too close so that you know it has to be intentional. "Wanna dance?" he asked innocently. I couldn't help but smile as I felt the rush of adrenalin inside me that I'd come to associate with standing close to Alak Tarr. Attempting to appear cool I answered "I dance like a human, better off just watching." But inside I couldn't help but hope he was going to press the issue, I would use any excuse to be near him and here in The Hollows among people our age I felt less exposed being with him.

As he said something in Castithan behind me I had a quiet chuckle to myself, I could see where this was going. "It's an old Casti proverb" he said. "It means -" "Seize the day" I cut him off with a smile and thought to myself you're not as exotic as you think you are Alak Tarr. Taking another long swig from my flask for some liquid courage I replied "Fine, but you better not laugh at my moves."

Throwing down my drink I danced my way into the crowd, impossibly uncoordinated but enjoying the sensation and the lightheaded feeling from the alcohol which was definitely helping to bolster my confidence, I wasn't normally much of a dancer. Alak followed behind me, gliding more like a graceful Swan to my agitated ugly duckling, when he caught up with me he took both of my hands in his and my heart stopped for a moment, to be so close to each other and so open in public was an incredibly rare treat. Alak started to lead me, slowing down my movements to mirror his, as we moved together to the music he came around behind me and put his arms around me, holding me. Swaying together to the music and being held by him felt so wonderful, so comfortable and at the same time exhilarating and new. I should have known it was too good to be true.

I felt Alak being pulled away from me before I understood what was happening, I turned around and saw Luke standing in front of Alak announcing "I don't let Haints touch my sister." I was furious, It was only a matter of time after being caught smiling at each other on the podium today and Luke's reaction I should have known he was going to make this as difficult as possible. Alak moved towards Luke as if to let him know that he wasn't intimidated, standing nose to nose with him he said "I don't remember asking " and the atmosphere exploded.

Before I knew what was going on Luke had pushed Alak to the ground and I was yelling "Luke, leave him alone!" Alak got back to his feet muttering "You're a dead man" so that Luke could hear. I could see that this was going to get out of control fast and felt powerless to do anything, when Luke pulled his knife out I knew I couldn't just stand by "Alak" I pleaded "Don't! He's drunk!" but both men were ignoring me. As Alak rounded on Luke he uttered "This'll be over quick." I saw Quentin attempting to hold Luke back and saying something to him but before anyone could intervene he had pushed Quentin away and was charging for Alak, who activated his charge blade and was preparing to fight. Quentin and Alak's friends jumped into the brawl to pull the two men apart and I tried for a third time, yelling from the sidelines "Stop it! Both of you! Quentin get him out of here!" As Quentin dragged Luke away he yelled out to Alak "Protect yourself with that knife!" and Alak, clearly enraged called out in Castithan "It's you I'm going to cut!" but no one could misunderstand what he was saying.

As Luke was dragged away Alak deactivated his blade and raised his hands in submission. The crowd began to fill the dance floor again as the commotion had died down, Alak dropped his hands and sought me out in the crowd but I had nothing to say to him. As he caught my eye I shook my head ever so slightly and walked away, I needed a moment to myself to think and calm down. "Chrstie!" I heard Alak calling to me but I couldn't turn around, As I pushed my way through the crowd all I could think was that I needed to get away, I needed to be alone.

I headed away from the party and had just turned down one of the alleyways when Alak caught up with me. "Christie, just stop and talk to me" he pleaded. He sounded genuinely upset but I didn't have the strength to turn around, as I headed down the alley I called out "It is what it is Alak, my family is my family and your family is your family and they hate each other! That's never going to change." "Christie!" As he yelled out to me I felt his hand around my wrist pulling me to stop "calm down!"

I was far too angry to calm down and the suggestion riled me right up, I couldn't help myself and spat out "Luke was drunk and out of control tonight but you should have just walked away, you shouldn't have engaged him." Alak seemed stunned by my forcefulness and dropped my wrist "Just walked away? From that? He called me a Haint Christie!" I ran my fingers through my hair, so frustrated and exhausted at the same time, I was tired of fighting with Alak, with my brothers, with everyone. "Yeah, he called you a Haint and that was wrong but you still should have just walked away from him." I looked down at my feet, afraid that I would start crying and knowing that if Alak looked at me my resolve would crumble.

I heard him whisper "Hey" and felt his soft fingers on my face directing my eyes back up towards his "Our families, they're the ones with the problem. Not us. Their Shtako is theirs to deal with." I looked up at him and I couldn't help myself, all of that anger and strength was just falling away from me, I met his eyes and he smiled at me "All that matters is that I love you Christie." I felt my stomach hit the floor but at the same time felt like I was floating six inches off the ground. Attempting to appear calm on the outside I smiled at him and whispered "Really?"

He looked at me like I was ridiculous for asking. "Yes" he replied and stepped towards me so that my back hit the cold stone wall behind me "Your brother can pull us apart and our parents can hate us but all that matters is that right here, right now, I love you and we're together." I opened my mouth to protest but all I managed was "Alak…" before he kissed me.


End file.
